Voices
by StarryEyedDreamer6
Summary: They don't believe her - but they should. Or they'll be next.


**So this has been sitting at the bottom of my documents for a while, and I was so glad I uploaded this to the site before my computer crashed and took all of the documents ****with it, I decided to post it. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it yet, though.**

**And to clarify, the first you **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Forever 21 and I'm fairly sure some variation of this idea has been done before.**

"Bright smile always glows," she sings hauntingly, coming closer and closer. Her white teeth shine dangerously as she smiles evilly at you.

"Pearly whites and a button nose, and I knows, everyone's gonna love me now." Her bloody hands grasp yours, squeezing them tightly.

You tense up, but she's already too close.

" No," You say defiantly, struggling against her grip. "No one loves you. You're just a lonely, messed up person." You sneer, hoping it'll convince her to stop this madness.

Where had she gone wrong?

" _No!" _she shrieks. " That's _not_ how it goes!" Her eyes are wild, all traces of sanity gone. She takes a big breath in.

" Everyone's gonna love me now," She sings again, more menacingly.

She lets go of you for a brief moment, grasping the knife in her pocket and you're frozen, rooted to the spot, waiting for what you know is coming.

The blade flashes silver right before it cuts into your throat, ruby-red blood spurting from your wound.

It goes deeper and deeper, and you can barely hear your cries of pain over the pounding in your heart. Eventually it stops, but you don't notice it because you're dying. You just know it.

And she's gone faster than you could blink, if you could summon the energy to do so, which you can't.

And, deep in the part of your mind that's still working, you wonder how she got to be that way. And what she had against you.

_x._

It all started with a voice.

It starts talking to you, whispering things into your ears. _All the time._

**Don't eat that, it's practically ****rotten.**

**Someone's going to rob that bank soon.**

**The lights are going to go out...now.**

It's right, always right, just talkingandtalkingandtalking.

You can't bear hearing what it said about your friends. Your family.

**He thinks nobody knows he's really bald.**

**She's having an affair with her boss.**

**She steals from stores.**

**He fakes his talent.**

You start avoiding them, but the voice doesn't need to see them to talk about them anymore. It burns images into your mind, ones you have never seen before.

And you know it's getting stronger.

**I know a good way to get rid of her. No one would ever find out.**

One day, it tells you it's name.

**Oh, and I'm Tori.**

You sleep less and less, Tori keeping you up with her comments.

One day, she starts ordering you around.

**Go take that from her.**

But you're okay with it, because Tori's your friend, and she's the only thing keeping you sane from all of the bad stuff. Right?

And she promises you things, good things, and you believe her.

**You're going to be famous beyond you're wildest dreams.**

**One day, everyone is going to know your name.**

**Nothing will be able to stop you.**

You talk to your mom the next day, a long, deep talk that makes you feel special.

And you let your secret slip.

"Mom, Tori says I'm going to be famous! Everyone is going to love me!" You squeal.

"Oh? Who's your new friend? I haven't seen her around. You should invite her over!" Your mom says.

"She can't come over. She just talks to me in my head." You say

She sends you to a mental hospital the next day.

"You'll be safe here, sweetie." she says, shrinking away from you as you are locked into a room all alone.

They give you red cubes to put on your hands so you don't hurt yourself, and you hear them talking about you.

But Tori's talking to you again.

**Hey, you see her? She's divorced and has given 2 kids up for adoption.**

**That guy got into a car accident after drunk driving.**

Tori prompts you to tell them those things, and you give in, screaming it for the world to hear.

The people become scared of you, and you smile, because now you have power in this place, even if it's just a little bit.

"How does she know all of these things?"

"She's probably just guessing, and it isn't true in my case, anyway."

"Yeah right, I saw you steal that money that one time. I had just hoped that I had seen wrong."

2 people have lost their jobs because of you.

You realize you are crying and wipe away the tears, hoping Tori doesn't notice. You don't want her to think you're weak. It's just you and her now.

**I saw that. What's wrong, you little baby? Want your mommy?**

She taunts you, and you cry even more, convinced that she's going to leave just like everyone else.

Now she's your enemy, but at least she's still there,

You listen to her every day.

**You're no stronger than the rest. You're just a pathetic little girl.**

You wonder when the words stopped hurting, because you hear her and you don't care anymore. You're stick thin, and your face has hardened. You're not innocent anymore, if you even were in the first place.

**No one loves you, weakling.**

But you don't care anymore.

Tori stops talking, but people keep on examining you.

You've learned to act like Tori never happened, that you never did anything, and you play the part of a scared, innocent little girl so easily it scares you.

They finally let you leave, and you see yourself in a mirror for the first time in 3 years.

Your brown hair is dull, your skin grimy. Your brown eyes have a coldness about them that startles you.

Your dad comes to pick you up. He's quite handsome, you realize, and he doesn't look a day over 30.

He starts over to you nervously, clearing his throat a little.

He's just begging for a reaction, so you raise your voice a little and run to him with open arms.

"Daddy! I've missed you!" Your voice sounds fake to you, and a little scratchy since the only person you've talked to in 3 years is Tori. And she's abandoned you.

He buys it though, and picks you up and spins you around, joy lighting up his features.

"I've missed you too, honey. I tried to reason with your mom, tell her to get you out of here, but she refused, for some unknown reason."

You smile slyly, knowing exactly what to do.

"I was so scared Daddy. How could you let mommy do this to me? How?" You rub yourself against him a little bit and look up at him with your big brown eyes, fluttering them a bit.

You're sixteen, after all.

"I know baby, I know. Just leave this to me, okay? Let's get you home." He tells you.

You climb into his truck and hum as he drives home.

Unexpectedly, you hear a voice.

**I like the new you. And your plan. I can read your thoughts, you know.**

You grin like a Cheshire cat. Tori's back!

Finally, you're home, and you immediately rush upstairs.

You take your first shower in a week, scrubbing all of the grime off of your slim body.

After rubbing yourself dry, you look in the mirror, satisfied. You look good.

You leave the bathroom, and hearing yelling, assume that mom got home.

Their relationship had never been the best, and you want to break them up for good.

That bitch had had you locked away for 3 years in a mental hospital. She was going to pay.

You stay upstairs for a few more minutes, going over the details of your plan with Tori.

Finally, you rush downstairs.

"What's going on?" You ask, opening your eyes wide and running to daddy.

Your mom is in worse condition that you have ever seen her in. She looked like she could be 50, having wrinkles and dark spots galore.

The yelling has abruptly stopped, and you hide a little behind your dad, who has hugged you protectively.

"If you're going to take _her _side in all of this," Mom says spitefully, her voice rising. "Then I'm done. Have fun with your crazy daughter." She spits out before walking stiffly out the front door, slamming it behind her.

**Things are going to be ****_much _****easier with her out of the picture. **

You can't help but agree.

You go shopping the next day with Daddy, buying some cute, girly clothes. You also buy a few provocative ones, and _tons_ of shoes.

You also dye your hair red, to get out of your plain Jane rut. Later, you think that there was another reason, but you don't dwell on it.

Daddy also makes you stop by a high school to enroll you. You insist you can just be home schooled, but daddy reminds you that he has a job.

**It's okay. Just get to the top of the school. Nothing will stop you.**

Luckily, you got out of the mental hospital before school. School starts the day after tomorrow, and you ask Tori for advice.

**I have an idea... Where's that Forever 21 top you got, the purple one?**

The next day you have school, and you wear a tight top and short shorts. You curl your deep red hair and put red lipstick on, Tori's advice lingering in your head.

You're going to rule the school.

_fin chapter_

**So what did you think? Review please!**


End file.
